


4x13 (AtS) Enter Faith, The... Psycho-Slayer?

by orphan_account



Series: Missing Scenes And Awkward Explanations - BtVS & AtS [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, AtS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Faith?” ‘Cordelia’ spat with disgust and puzzlement. Everyone looked to see the former higher being standing at the top of the stair case. “What the HELL is she doing here?”“Nice to see you too, Cor.” Faith smirked.“She’s here to help.” Wesley interjected. He had no time for fighting. There was work to be done, certain soulless vampires to catch.“Oh, gee!” ‘Cordelia’ laughed sarcastically, “That’s great. Oh, wait a sec. Wasn’t she convicted of murder and sent to a state correctional facility for like, a gazillion years?”Gunn, Fred and Lorne stared at Faith with surprise.Faith stared at ‘Cordelia’, her eyes slanted. “Murder 2, 25 to life, for the record.” She stated, irritation yet a hint of playfulness in her eyes.“So now you brought psycho-slayer out of retirement to kill Angelus?”





	

_“Faith?” ‘Cordelia’ spat with disgust and puzzlement. Everyone looked to see the former higher being standing at the top of the stair case. “What the HELL is she doing here?”_

  
_“Nice to see you too, Cor.” Faith smirked._

_“She’s here to help.” Wesley interjected. He had no time for fighting. There was work to be done, certain soulless vampires to catch._

_“Oh, gee!” ‘Cordelia’ laughed sarcastically, “That’s great. Oh, wait a sec. Wasn’t she convicted of murder and sent to a state correctional facility for like, a gazillion years?”_

_Gunn, Fred and Lorne stared at Faith with surprise._

_Faith stared at ‘Cordelia’, her eyes slanted. “Murder 2, 25 to life, for the record.” She stated, irritation yet a hint of playfulness in her eyes._

_“So now you brought psycho-slayer out of retirement to kill Angelus?”_

* * *

“Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute.” Gunn said, putting his hands up in the air as soon as Wesley and Faith marched over to the weapons closet, turning around to face them. “What do you mean? She’s been in jail? For murder?”

“Yeah, that’s what Cor said. You got ears?” Faith said back, checking out the battle axe in her hand. Fred peeked out from behind Gunn. “Two murders?” she asked.

“Yep. First one was an accident, the second one was an assassination.” Faith continued. “That’s the reason Wes here doesn’t have a job anymore.”

“Thanks for bringing that up.” Wesley mumbled. He just wanted to go out and capture Angelus before someone died. “I was her watcher.”

“Yep, but then I killed some people and tried to help the mayor turn into a giant lizard.”

The others raised their eyes quizzically. What the hell were they talking about?

‘Cordelia’ just huffed out of a breath of annoyance. “Graduation was a blast. Literally.”

“But that doesn’t matter!” Faith said, choosing the crossbow from the closet. “’Cause I broke outta jail to be with you guys.” She faked an ‘awwww’ as if an audience were around. “It’s really quite easy to break outta jail when you got super powers. I just didn’t before ‘cause Angel got to me with all that redemption crap. But now the ruler-maker is the rule-breaker and we can’t have that, now, can we?”


End file.
